The base or primary game of most slot machines involves one or more mechanical or video spinning reels, each of which display a plurality of symbols. In many games, a symbol or combination of symbols yield one or more opportunities or chances in a bonus or secondary game, which is played in addition to the base game. In some instances, when the player uses one of the chances, the bonus game provides an award to the player and enables the player to have an extra opportunity or chance. Examples of this type of game include the “Spin till You Win”, “Queen of the Nile” and “Jackpot Party” games.
Known games provide a single retry or a single extra award generation opportunity. These games provide the player a limited benefit. Gaming device manufacturers constantly strive to develop more exciting and more entertaining games. One method, described below, for providing a more exciting and entertaining game is to provide a regeneration or retriggering device that enables the player to obtain multiple retries or multiple extra award generation opportunities.